


Happy Birthday Harry

by SUPERreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERreader/pseuds/SUPERreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 15th birthday and he's in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a really long time ago and I don't really know much about the Harry Potter books/movies so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies or anything like that. It's a one-shot and I have never written anything else and don't plan to. Comment and enjoy!

     It was Harry’s 15th birthday and the Dursleys were having house guests again. Harry had just closed his bedroom door, and was prepared to collapse on his bed, when he spotted the creature sitting on said piece of furniture. He jumped in surprise but did not allow himself to vocalize his shock (his uncle or aunt might hear him) at having an unexpected guest his room. “Who are you then?” Harry asked in a hushed voice. “Dobby, Sir,” the elf bowed, “Dobby was sent to you with a message from his Master.” Harry was confused, he didn’t know anyone who owned such a beast, or know who would send an elf rather than an owl for a simple birthday greeting. Harry was hoping for a birthday greeting anyway… “Well, what’s the message?” Harry asked, then added apologetically “I’m sorry that you were sent all this way for such a boring task.” Dobby’s face broke into what must have been a grin and his eyes started watering as he crooned to himself, “Master Potter is sorry! Saying sorry to a lowly elf like Dobby!” Dobby jumped off the bed to approach Harry who then sat in the seat he had intended to take when he first entered his room. “The message was given to Dobby because Master didn’t want the risk of anyone other than Harry Potter reading the message. Instead he had Dobby keep it in here!” he said as he tapped his head. “So, the message?” Harry prompted as he raised his eyebrows. “Oh yes! It goes ‘I love you Harry, Happy Birthday!’” Harry was confused to say the least, he wasn’t sure why Draco would hesitate to send him an owl now since he had many times when they were both at Hogwarts. “So you’re the Malfoy’s house elf,” Harry said. Dobby replied “Master Draco’s personal servant in fact.” Harry realized then why the elf was sent rather than an owl. Draco didn’t want his father to know of their relationship. Harry knew Lucius was a bit overbearing and had very high expectations for his son, but Harry didn’t know why Draco was being so cautious. In any case Harry could still reply to the message. “Dobby, can you take a message back to Draco for me?” he queried. Dobby’s large ears perked up immediately at being asked to complete a task and with a smile he quickly nodded an affirmative to Harry. “Alright,” Harry began, “I would like to say ‘Thank you for the lovely message Draco, I am very excited about seeing you once school starts up again.’ And—” at that moment there was a tapping on Harry’s window that startled both Dobby and Harry. Dobby was so frightened that he popped out of existence, presumably retreating to the Malfoy abode, leaving Harry alone to deal with what or whomever was outside his window.

     Before Harry could do anything other than grab a random book to defend himself his window was forced open very, very slowly by a figure whose huge silhouette robbed Harry’s room of the moonlight previously present on the floor. Harry quickly stepped away from his window until he realized it was Draco who dropped into his room. "Hello Potter," the words fell from his smirking lips slowly as Draco spoke, "did you miss me?" Harry grinned and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I was overjoyed that you sent me a..." Harry looked puzzled, "Communication, despite its unorthodox delivery." Draco's smile faltered at that but was back in full force when he retorted with a wink, "Well as long as my meaning was understood... I'm here to steal you away!" Harry was now more confused than ever and voiced his concerns "Erhm Draco, how exactly do you plan to transport us?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Well you know how the Weasleys have a flying car..." Harry interrupted with disapproval, "Please tell me you didn't steal it!" Draco looked a trifle wounded when he replied "I borrowed it!" Harry looked skeptical and Draco looked at the floor while mumbling "I mean... You know, without permission." Harry stood and glowered at Draco "Give it back right now!" Harry demanded. Draco's face fell "But Harry I did it for you! I am rescuing you and then I will return it." Harry grimaced and let his selfish desire to leave the Dursley house take over. "All right Draco, let's go! But we will return the car to the Weasleys as soon as we no longer have need of it. I think Mr. Weasley will be happy to finally get his car back from wherever it has been hiding." Harry stated. Draco smiled, "Okay, then let's go!" With that Draco went through the window and into the vehicle waiting in midair. Then he held his hand out for Harry who grabbed a few things, stuffed them into a bag, clasped hands with Draco and leaped into the flying car.

<*~~*>

     Only once they were on their way did Harry think to question Draco's ability to fly the contraption. This prompted his query of "Draco, when did you learn how to fly this machine?" Draco took his eyes away from the car's intended course for a couple seconds to glance at Harry and casually answered, "Uh, I thought it could be fun so I went and found it in the Forbidden Forest and taught myself how to drive it." Harry wasn't sure he believed Draco but he didn't care enough to ask any follow up questions. Draco continued, "Actually I found a really cool feature where the car actually drives itself, I think we should try it." Harry was up for a little excitement while he was out or the house and agreed readily to Draco's idea. Draco flipped a switch, the car made a grinding sound and shuddered and then Draco took his hands off the wheel and his foot off the pedal. They both breathed a sigh of relief when nothing bad happened in the first few minutes and Draco relaxed enough to ask Harry what he wanted to do with his birthday. Harry's thoughts immediately went to sex with Draco and Harry blushed, hoping Draco couldn't see anything but the silhouette of his face Harry said "How about a kiss..?" Draco smiled wickedly and said, "I believe that can be arranged Potter." Harry's heart almost stopped, then started racing faster than before and Harry felt paralyzed.

     Draco was the one to lean in first, mouth slightly open, eyes watching as Harry licked his lips nervously. Draco was nervous too but he was much better at hiding it than Harry. Draco reached out slowly, tentatively, to cup the back of Harry’s neck to draw him in closer. Draco made eye contact with Harry for reassurance and got a faint smile so Draco placed his other hand on Harry’s thigh, more for his own comfort than for Harry’s. Harry then seemed to thaw and leaned in to gently press his closed lips to those of the blond seated next to him. Draco almost leaned away in surprise but that would have meant not returning the kiss. Harry leaned back a tad and smiled at Draco, then leaned in again to further the kiss into something deeper with more enthusiasm than before. This enthusiasm showed itself through wandering hands, clobbering tongues, and nipping teeth. To an observer it may have seemed like mouth jousting but really it was much more romantic than that. The wandering hands were less innocent as time went on, moving down to graze over the backs of trousers— and the fronts. Draco took control once again when he broke the kiss and started unzipping Harry’s trousers while a wicked grin warped his face. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he cupped Draco’s face in his hands as he whispered, “Draco Malfoy, I am really, really glad you broke me out of my stupid, bloody room in that dreadful house.” Draco placed small kisses all over Harry’s face and down his neck to the collar of his shirt. That is when Draco realized Harry’s T-shirt needed to come off immediately. Harry raised his arms above his head when he realized what Draco was after. With Harry shirtless Draco continued to drag his lips down Harry’s torso until Harry grumbled some faint complaint at being the only one with his chest bare. Draco was wearing a dark green button down and as burgeoning slices of his pale skin were revealed through the unbuttoning they seemed to glow in contrast to the dark fabric of Draco’s shirt. Harry placed his palm over Draco’s heart once both of them were shirtless and Draco did the same to Harry. Their world seemingly shrank until only the beat of the other’s heart was all that existed. They weren’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Harry broke the stillness by sliding his hand over Draco’s barely defined pectoral and up to his shoulder. Draco then went back to what he had been doing before taking Harry’s shirt off, leaving one hand on Harry’s chest and letting the other one glide down across Harry’s hardly perceptible six pack and to the opening of his trousers. Draco undid the button at the top of Harry’s zipper but before he could get into his knickers he was interrupted again by Harry who kissed Draco with a renewed fervor. Draco breathed out a laugh and whispered, “Oh no you don’t Potter,” as he pulled away to return to his task. Harry smiled and shot back a quick “You got me Malfoy,” and an accompanying wink. They repositioned themselves horizontally in the backseat and Draco receded down Harry’s body while Harry’s eyes rolled back to look at the roof if the car where they would remain for the majority of the evening. That is, when they weren’t focused on Draco’s face, or hidden by fluttering eyelids…

<*~~*>

     Just before dawn Draco woke Harry from where he had been napping on Draco's lap. "Harry, it's time to wake up, you need to get back..." Harry opened his eyes sluggishly, trying to savor the moment before sitting up and stretching. "Ugh, just a few more minutes!?" Draco smiled sadly, "No Potter, I need to take control of the car again to park it by your window, we wouldn't want to crash into the side of the house and wake everyone." Harry grimaced and let go of Draco completely, "I suppose my aunt and uncle wouldn't appreciate a huge indent in their house..." Draco laughed and had to agree. The sun was about to rise and Draco didn't want to risk being seen in the suburbs so he clambered over the seat and took the car off autopilot.

     Once they arrived at Harry's window Harry moved to passenger seat next to Draco and softly said, "Thanks again Draco, I really appreciate you coming to take me out... And erhm everything after you picked me up." Harry finished awkwardly. "Draco smiled wolfishly and said "Anytime Potter!" Being back at Harry's house reminded him of how Draco's arrival had been foreshadowed, "Draco, must you send Dobby each time you want to communicate with me? I did send him home with a reply but it seems a bit of a drastic measure..." Draco's smile melted and he contested, "My father already knows that you mean something to me, though I don't think he knows exactly what I think of you..." Draco smiled at that, "but if he did know he would certainly forbid our relationship and we wouldn't be able to interact at all!" Draco finished dramatically. After a few seconds of thought Harry said, " If you could just wait till we're back at Hogwarts before we speak again...? Dobby makes me a bit uncomfortable and it's incredibly awkward to send declarations of love through a third party..." Draco looked disappointed but said, "I understand, I guess I will see you in a couple weeks then..." Harry smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you will." Harry perked up a bit and said, "Let me give you a gift in return..." then kissed Draco hard on the mouth and exited the car. Once Harry was back safely in his room he blew a kiss to Draco and said "See you soon darling!" And softly closed the window. Draco stared at the closed window in awe then took the car out of park and drove off to the Weasley's house with a smile on his face.

  
  



End file.
